SAKURA
by EXOSTics
Summary: Aku tidak ingin terpisah, maut tidak sekejam itu memisahkan kita. Kau akan hidup, dengan ku bersama mu../ 'Kris.. semoga kau bahagia, terima kasih, aku akan menjaga Baek Hyun, bukan karena kau.. tapi karena aku juga ingin menunjukkan betapa aku sangaaat mencintainya.'/ Dan janganberhenti untuk tersenyum untukku.../ KaiBaek ft. KrisBaek, YAOI, ANGST(?) DLDR, RnR please.


Kim Hye Sung / EXOSTics

**Sakura.**

Cast : Byun Baek Hyun

Kim Jong In

Kris Wu

Pair : **KrisBaek & KaiBaek. **

Romance, Angst /ancur, ga jadi/ Hurt.

Story sama alur milik saya, Hye Sung, dan saya bukan plagiat! /kebawaan/ berniat menjiplak? Neraka menunggu kalian para penjiplak.

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI IN HEREEE BEBB! Crack (?) Pair. Cerita aneh, bikin mual muntah-muntah -_-DLDR!

.

.

**Sakura**

.

.

Jongin POV

Seperti biasa aku akan selalu ketempat ini, dari kejauhan sana dapat tertangkap olehku bayangan seorang namja cantik bertubuh mungil menggemaskan tengah menutup matanya damai dengan sebuah earphone yang tergantung sebelah dan satunya menempel pada telinganya.

Namja mungil itu berada disebuah bangku dibawah pohon sakura, sedikit khawatir melihat namja mungil itu menggunakan jacket tebalnya, mengingat udara malam ini sungguh tidak bersahabat. Tapi namja mungil itu masih setia dengan senyumannya, meski bibir itu terlihat sedikit pucat, tapi tak mengurangi kebahagiaannya, karena sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu dengan kekesihnya.

Grebb~

"Hyung.." Aku tersenyum, namja itu sudah datang berpakaian serba hitam menggunakan masker dan topi. Aku harus pergi dan datang lagi sekitar satu jam dari sekarang,kuukir senyum pahit sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini.

Author POV

"Chagi~ Bogoshippo.." Namja tampan berambut pirang itu mendekat namja yang jauh lebih kecil darinya dari samping, namja cantik itu bergumam lirih. Namja tampan itu mengambil sebelah eraphone yang menggantung dan memakainya, ikut mendengarkan alunan lagu itu.

_Niga itda eobseunikka useul suga eobseo_

_Gyeote eobseunikka manggajyeoman ganeun nae moseubi_

_Neomu sirheo nan nan ije gidael got jocha eobseo-Sistar19 –gone not around any longer._

"Kris Hyung.."

"Hm.." Namja cantik itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, ternyata panggilan tadi hanya sebuah gumaman lirih. "Kau kedinginan?" Namja mungil itu tidak menjawab dan hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, Kris tersenyum hangat, dia meraih tubuh kekasihnya lebih merapat, hingga namja cantik itu bisa merasakan debaran jantung cepat dari Kris.

"Baekki.."

"Ya?"

"Setelah perilisan album baruku.. aku janji akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan Baek Hyunni.." Namja cantik bernama Baek Hyun itu membuka matanya pelan, dan menggeleng.

"Kapan itu? Apa aku masih memiliki waktu?" Tanya Baek Hyun pelan, Kris diam dengan pandangan mencekam. "Kau masih punya.. Hyung akan segera mencari pendonor jantung untuk mu Baekki.."

Kris menghela nafas, "Jadi karena itu jangan meninggalkan aku. Kumohon."

"Aneh.. harus nya aku yang meminta Hyung.. untuk tidak meninggalkan aku.." Kris diam, dan menunduk, bertepatan saat itu Baek Hyun juga tengah mendongak, Kris tersenyum pahit dia mengusap surai blonde Baek Hyun dan mengecup kening Baek Hyun lama, sangat lama.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Hyung.."

"Cukup Baekki, aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, hanya ucapkan 'nado' , jebal.." Baek Hyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak hyung, kita tidak bisa bersama, lanjutkan karirmu, dan tinggalkan namja berpenyakitan seperti ku.." Kris menggeleng dengan mulut terkatup rapat, oh Tuhan demi apapun dia tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan namja cantik-nya itu bahkan oleh maut, dia tidak ingin, bahkan jika dia harus mengorbankan karirnya sebagai seorang artis, itu akan dia lakukan.

"Waeyo.." Baek Hyun menatap Kris, tangan kurusnya terangkat untuk menyeka buliran air mata itu, dengan pelan dia tersenyum.

"Bukan sekarang Hyung, kita akan bersatu di..masa depan,"

"Tidak.. Kau masih hidup sampai sekarang,dan aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun terjadi padamu Baek.." Baek Hyun hanya menggeleng, mustahil.

"Jika.. aku mati, kumohon berbahagialah.." Lirih Baek Hyun, mata tajam Kris membulat penuh,

"Jangan.. jangan mengatakan apapun tentang kematian..kau dengan Wu Baek Hyun?!" Baek Hyun tersenyum, terlihat rona pink tipis dikedua pipi tirusnya. Kris memajakukan wajahnya, Baek Hyun reflek menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan sapuan hangat itu menyentuh wajahnya lembut.

Chu~

Kris menempelkan bibirnya, selang beberapa detik Kris mulai bergerak melumat bibir yang memerah akibat perbuatannya itu. Setelah beberapa saat ciuman itu berlangsung, Kris melepasnya.

"Kau tidak tahu .. bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, terpisahkan oleh kematian, jadi jangan mengatakan apapun, cukup bersama ku, bertahan,demi kita." Baek Hyun diam, menatap kedua bola mata tajam itu bergantian. Benar, dia tidak tahu, karena sejak kecil dia sudah sendirian didunia ini.

"Dan.. mungkin kau akan tahu .." Lirih Kris, Baek Hyun tertegun.

"Hyung?" Tanya Baekki dengan wajah cemasnya.

_Aku tidak ingin terpisah, maut tidak sekejam itu memisahkan kita. Kau akan hidup, dengan ku bersama mu.._

_Tidak sebagai Kris, tapi sesuatu yang akan terus melekat ditubuhmu, kemana pun kau pergi suatu saat nanti, akan selalu ada aku, dan saat kau jatuh cinta lagi suatu hari nanti.._

_Aku akan ikut merasakan hal itu. Dan meski kau terluka dan aku enggan merasakan hal itu, aku akan tetap merasakannya. Aku mencintaimu Wu Baek Hyun. Kau benar, tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk bersama. Tapi masa depan cerah sudah menunggu kita. _

.

**Sakura**

.

Jongin menatap sendu tubuh lemah yang masih terbaring itu.

"Kumohon .. jaga dia,"

"Hyung.. pergilah, kau tenang saja, Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya." Kris menghela nafas panjang, dan menatap Jongin, sedikit lega, dia menyerahkan Baek Hyunnya pada seseorang seperti Jongin, Seorang dokter dengan kulit Tan menjadi ciri khasnya. Teman Baek Hyun sejak kecil juga dirinya.

"Aku percaya padamu, aku akan kembali jika urusannya sudah selesai.." Kris menepuk bahu Jongin,dan segera berlari menjauh. Jongin masih diam, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersenyum, sungguh responnya sangat terlambat menanggapi apapun jika sudah menatap Baek Hyun terbaring lemah.

"Aku seorang dokter.. dan aku cukup dibilang sangat berhasil selama ini, tidak bisa kah aku menyelamatkan satu jiwa lagi?" Jongin tersenyum mengingat dia berbicara sendiri tadi, sungguh tidak logis, sekarang lupakan kelogisan itu, dia menyeret tempat duduknya dan duduk persis dipinggir tempat tubuh lemah itu terbaring. Sedikit berani, dia meraih tangan lemah itu dan menautkan jari-jari besarnya pada jemari lentik namja cantik itu. Di memang tidak akan menghubungkan pekerjaan dengan perasaan pribadi, tapi dia juga manusia, dia memiliki perasaan, dan itu tidak salah, cinta tidak pernah salah, tergantung untuk apa kita memanfaatkan perasaan itu.

"_Awww.. appo"_

"_Baekki.. gwaenchana?"_

"_Ne.. jongin, tapi lutut baekki berdarah.."_

"_Hai.."_

"_Kau siapa?"_

"_Aku Kris, anak baru di sini.."_

"_Wahh.. kau tampan sekali, kau mau berteman denganku?_

"_Be-benarkah?"_

"_Ne.. Jongin juga ya 'kan?"_

"_Hm.."_

"Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalmu.. aku yang lebih dulu mencintaimu, tapi, kenapa Kris? Kenapa dia Baek Hyunni? Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku melihat keadaanmu sekarang?" Kai menyeka pelan benda cair yang tidak diasadari telah mengalir sampai kedagunya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.." Lirik Jongin dengan nada penuh keputusasaan.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Lirih nya kembali. "Karena itu bangunlah.." Bisiknya, dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kemudian menyibak helaian tipis yang sedikit basah itu, raut wajah Baek Hyun yang seperti menahan sakit membuatnya berjuta-juta kali lipat merasakan hal itu, lebih. Ada dua manusia yang menunggu kelopak mata tipis itu terbuka dan bibir mungil itu merekah. Jadi, Byun Baek Hyun, jiwa pemuda yang sangat mencintaimu itu, tidak cukupkah membuatmu membuka mata indahmu? Untuk mereka.

.

**Sakura**

.

"Aku tidak banyak waktu untuk mengurusi mu Kyung Soo-ah, ada pasien yang harus segera aku .."

"Jongin!" Jongin dengan malasnya menatap namja bermata bulat itu. Dia sesekali melirik kejam tangannya, berusaha terlihat sesibuk mungkin, karena kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Wae? Cepatlah.."

"Kekasih macam apa Kau?" Kai mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau hilang ingatan Do Kyung Soo? Kita sudah putus.." Mata besar itu membulat kaget, dia menatap Jongin tajam, tapi tak mendapat reaksi yang sama, karena Jongin hanya menatapnya datar, tidak seperti dulu, tak ada kasih sayang lagi dimata hitam Jongin, tak ada lagi, untuknya.

"A-aku tidak ingin putus.." Ucap Kyung Soo parau.

"Hell, ayolah.. jangan menangis, kau teruskan saja hubunganmu dengan pria itu." Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, karena bukannya berhenti menangis, Kyung Soo malah sudah mulai terisak, dan Jongin tidak punya sedikitpun niatan baik untuk menenangkan Kyung Soo, meski dia merasakan perasaan lain pada Baek Hyun, meski kenyataannya hatinya yang lebih dulu berpaling, tapi dia tidak pernah sedikitpun ingin memiliki Baek Hyun, tapi akhir-akhir ini memang perasaannya pada namja mungil itu makin kuat. Beruntung baginya, Kyung Soo menghianatinya terlebih dulu, bukan salah namja mungil itu juga, karena siapa juga yang tahan jika berpacaran dengan orang super sibuk,setiap detik setiap mereka pacaran akan selalu ada deringan ponsel Jongin.

Dan itu membuat Kyung Soo jengah dan akhirnya tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencari pria lain, tapi itu membuat penyesalan yang sangat mendalam untuk Kyung Soo, karena nyatanya hanya Jongin yang dia cintai.

"Jongin.. maaf'kan aku.." Jongin menggeleng, dia hendak berbalik, tapi Kyung Soo menahan tangannya, Jongin ingin menepisnya, tapi itu tidak mugkin, biarlah Kyung Soo terus berkicau (?) semuanya, Toh itu tak akan mengubah pendirian Jongin.

"Maaf.. tak bisa'kah aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?"

"Kau merasa bersalah?" Tanya Jongin akhirnya, Jongin berbalik dan mendapat anggukan dari Kyung Soo, tangan Jongin terangkat dan menyeka buliran air mata itu. Jongin mendekatkan dirnya,

"Anggap saja aku yang menghianatimu, dengan begitu kau tidak akan dihantui perasaan itu. Arrachi?" Kyung Soo menganga lebar, apa ini? dia tidak kenal Jongin yang ini, Jongin tidak pernah sedingin ini padanya, semua yang telah dia dan Jongin lewati selama ini .. semudah itukah cara untuk mengakhirinya?

"Tidak, Kau hanya milikku.." Geram Kyung Soo, Jongin hanya menatap Kyung Soo dingin, dia hendak menjauhkan kembali wajahnya, akan tetapi.

Grebb

Kyung Soo dengan cepat menarik dasi Jongin dan menyambar bibir Jongin dengan cepat, bahkan Jongin sangat terkejut.

Deg~

Ada satu lagi jantung yang merasa sakit. Ada sepasang manik mata yang melebar dan ada sebuah telapak tangan mungil yang menutupi mulutnya. Dengan cepat namja mungil itu membalikkan badannya.

"Jong-Jongin.. dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Dan kenapa?

Itu biasa bukan? Jongin bukan anak-anak seperti dulu, tidak selamanya dia akan selalu melindungi Baek Hyun, akan tiba saat nya dia akan memilih kebahagiaannya, tapi Baek Hyun merasakan sebuah ketidakrelaan disana. Jongin-nya, benar, Jongin miliknya, hanya dia yang boleh menyentuh Jongin, hanya dia.

Lalu Kris?

Tidak benar, dia juga mencintai Kris, demi apapun Baek Hyun tidak bisa memilih satu diantara meraka, karena mereka bertiga memang sudah seharusnya bersama, dalam sebuah ikatan yang rumit. Akan ada cinta tulus dengan cinta tabu yang membayangi.

Dan perbedaannya sungguh sangat tipis. Baek Hyun menelusuri lorong rumah sakit ini dengan pandangan kosong memutar kembali memori masa lalunya, kebersamaannya dengan Jongin maupun Kris, tidak ada satu dari moment mereka yang dapat menguatkan siapa pemilik asli dari hati seorang Byun Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun menemukan sebuah bangku dan duduk disana. Tangan kurusnya membawa tiang yang menjaga infusnya disamping tempat duduk itu.

Baek Hyun menoleh pada remaja yang tengah menonton live pertunjukan Kris muda berbakan itu. Kedua remaja yang duduk dibangku depan Baek Hyun sungguh sangat antusias, bagaimana jika kedua gadis itu tahu jika kekasih namja pujaan mereka sekarang tengah menatap mereka.

Dan kembali ..

Rasa cemburu itu datang.

Baik Kris, atau pun Jongin, kedunya sama-sama menghakimi Baek Hyun, menyiksa Baek Hyun untuk tegas pada dirinya sendiri. Memilih mereka berdua adalah sebuah keharusan.

"Baek Hyun?"

Deg~

Baek Hyun menoleh dengan cepat, dia melihat dengan jelas raut khawatir dari Jongin. Sebelum dia benar-benar sampai padanya, Baek Hyun meneliti Sahabatnya itu lebih teliti. Apa yang membuatnya bingung? Apa karena Jongin tampan seperti Kris? Atau mereka sama-sama tinggi?

Tidak.

Yang benar.. karena kebersamaan mereka selama ini, salah kan waktu dan keadaan. Semuanya tidak akan berjalan mulus tanpa kedua hal itu, tapi semuanya juga akan kacau oleh kedua hal itu. Karena pada akhirnya hanya nasib yang menuntun mereka pada jalan yang harus mereka tempuh selanjutnya.

"Jongin.."

"Oh Tuhan.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin ikut duduk dan memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Baek Hyun, ini .. inilah yang membuat Baek Hyun tidak bisa menepis perasaannya pada Jongin, perhatian Jongin yang terlihat berlebihan justru membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin mengalihkan matanya pada kedua manik Baek Hyun.

"Apa aku pingsan lagi?" Tanya Baek Hyun murung. Dia melewatkan kesempatannya untuk berdua dengan Kris, yang sangat jarang dia temui, selalu, dia akan selalu pingsan, karena jantungnya yang semakin hari semakin melemah. Jongin benci melihat itu, dia mengakat tangannya,sedikit berani dia menggapai pipi halus itu.

"Kau tenang saja.. Kris akan segera kembali."

"B-benarkah?" Jongin tersenyum dan mengagguk, pipi empuk itu terasa sangat hangat dipermukaan telapak tangan Jongin, Jongin mengerjapkan matanya dan menjauhkan tangan besarnya dari pipi Baek Hyun, seketika Baek Hyun merasa kehilangan.

"Bodoh.. Hanya karena hal itu kau keluar dari kamarmu?" Tanya Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana, dia tersenyum mengejek pada sahabatnya, meski dia sendiri sakit. Kedua pipi Baek Hyun bersemu tipis, membuat sesak didada Jongin makin menjadi, namja Tan itu menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Sebenarnya.. aku sengaja mencarimu.."

Deg~

Jongin terdiam, Baek Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, seharusnya ini tidak jadi masalah, tidak, tapi iya seandainya Baek Hyun tahu Jongin juga merasakan perasaan aneh itu maka, ucapan Baek Hyun tadi sudah sangat dalam artinya bagi Jongin. Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan hanya menyaksikan kedua mata itu menatapnya nanar.

"Jongin? Apa kau marah?"

".."

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu.." Lirih Baek Hyun, kembali menunduk, takut, jika Jongin benar-benar marah padanya.

"Apa?" Baek Hyun senang Jongin mau mendengarkannya, meski nada Jongin masih terkesan datar.

"Namja tadi.." Baek Hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Haruskah dia menanyakannya? Jongin masih diam menatap Baek Hyun,namja ? tadi? Yang ma- Hell, apa dia melihat Kyung Soo dan dia tadi?

"Nugu?" Tanya Jongin berusaha terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku melihatmu.. berciuman dengan seorang namja tadi.." Baek Hyun menggigit bibirnya lebih keras, sakit, sekali lagi ini sangat sakit, dan ini terasa sangat ngilu karena penyakit sialan itu kembali kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Jong-Jongin?" Jongin diam, menatap lurus Baek Hyun, ada yang salah. Jongin menangkap tangan Baek Hyun, dan masih menatap Baek Hyun tajam. Jujur kedua bola mata Jongin memancarkan sebuah hasrat yang sangat mendalam, dan Baek Hyun menyadarinya.

Sejak dulu kedua mata Jongin terlihat sangat mesum baginya, tapi tidak sekarang. Baek Hyun terhipnotis, Jongin mendekat dengan memiringkan kepalanya, sepintas Jongin ingin menghentika keinginannya untuk menyentuh bibir mungil itu, tapi sesuatu telah membuat pikirannya tidak berfungsi. Baek Hyun sadar terlebih dahulu, beberapa detik sebelum kedua bibir itu menyatu Baek Hyun segera bangkit,dan hendak berjalan pergi, tapi Kai ikut berdiri dengan masih menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun tidak ingin berbalik, namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa.. aku memutuskan namja itu .. dia menghianatiku, dan sekarang.."

"Tidak.. jangan Katakan apapun.."

"Baek Hyun.."

"Aku mencintai Kris."

Deg.

"Tapi.. aku juga.. merasakan hal itu padamu.."

Deg.

Jongin diam terpaku ditempatnya, benarkah ini? benarkah perasaannya terbalaskan? Baek Hyun menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Baek Hyun.."

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini." Jongin dengan cepat menarik Baek Hyun untuk berbalik. Membuat Baek Hyun limbung dan terhempas pada dada Jongin, Baek Hyun membulatkan matanya saat Jongin menarik tengkuknya dan menunduk, detik itu juga penyatuan bibir yang sempat tertunda itu kembali berlanjut. Jongin mendekap tubuh Baek Hyun erat dengan satu tangan yang meingkar dipinggang ramping Baek Hyun, dan satu lagi tangannya memegang tiang infus itu agar tidak terjatuh, dengan segenap perasaan yang selama ini menumpuk Jongin seolah tidak ingin melepaskan ciumannya, dia mulai bergerak melumat bibir manis itu, selama ini hanya bisa dibayangakan betapa manisnya, tapi sekarang dia tahu, meski bibir ini sudah dipatenkan dimiliki oleh sahabatnya,Kris, tapi kali ini sekali saja dia ingin hilang ingatan, dan yang dia ingat hanya Ciuman manis ini, Baek Hyun masih diam, dia mencoba menutup matanya merasakan setiap pergerak Jongin pada bibirnya.

"Begitukan.." Lirih seorang namja tingi yang berdiri tidak jauh disana.

.

**Sakura**

.

"Kris.." Jongin diam ditempatnya, dia hanya menatap sendu pada punggung bergetar itu, ingin meraihnya hanya saja berbukit-bukit rasa penyesalan itu menghantuinya. Baek Hyun mengusap tanah basah yang belum mengering itu.

"Baek Hyun-ah.. kau baru saja sadar, tak seharunya-"

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri Jongin?" Tanya Baek Hyun parau. Jongin ikut berjongkok didekat Baek Hyun.

"Cukup lama, hingga bunga sakura sudah berguguran, Kris memintaku untuk .."

"Kenapa disini? Kenapa harus berada disini.." Jongin berusaha tersenyum, dia meraih Baek Hyun dalam dekapannya.

"Karena disini, tempat kalian selalu bisa bersama.. disini banyak sekali hal yang kalian lewati disini, kenangan itu pasti akan membuat Kris tenang, karena itu dia ingin _beristirahat _ditempat ini." Baek Hyun kembali terisak. Seharunya dia, seharunya yang berada dibawah tanah penuh kesunyian itu dia, Bukan Kris. Jongin memeluk Baek Hyun lebih erat. Ini semua salahnya, sejak melihat mereka berdua berciuaman, Kris mendatanginya dan menginginkan untuk menyerahkan Jantungnya untuk Baek Hyun, sedang kan dia sendiri menitipkan Baek Hyun pada Jongin.

Sebuah amanah tentu saja. Kris percaya bahwa Jongin bisa membahagiakan Baek Hyun, dan karena kepercayaan itulah ahirnya akan ada yang harus pergi dan bertahan, kemudian cinta yang sebenanya akan mulai menutup bayangin cinta tabu itu, meyakinkan bahwa yang bertahanlah yang merupakan takdirnya. Kadang cinta memang seperti itu, disakiti, kehilangan, dan kembali bersama.

"Kenapa dia.. kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya Jongin.. hiks.." Jongin merakan sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh pada pucuk kepala Baek Hyun, kelopak terakhir bunga sakura itu tampak sudah sangat kering.

"Aku tidak berhak Baek Hyun.. karena aku adalah Kim Jongin, Bukan Kris Wu, aku tidak tahu sebesar apa perasaan nya padamu hingga menuntunnya melakukan itu..

.. tapi apapun itu, percayalah Kris selalu bersama mu.." Baek Hyun meremas dada kiri, sebuah detakan jantung yang tidak asing baginya. Tidak seperti disaat dia baru saja sadar, dia menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan tidak ingin makan juga bahkan berusaha bunuh diri, menangis siang malam, dan karena itu Jongin tidak kunjung membawa Baek Hyun ketempat ini, itu hanya akan memperburuk ke adaan Baek Hyun. Beberapa hari terlewatkan, sedikit-demi sedikit perhatian dan sikap hangat Jongin membuat Baek Hyun tenang, meski kadang Jongin melihatnya menangis sendirian saat dia sedang menangani pasien. Dan hari keenam, sekarang sejak kepergian Kris beberapa bulan yang lalu, Baek Hyun disini, berada dibawah guguran bungan sakura ditemani pelukan hangat Jongin, sulit, meski mempersiapkan mentalnya sedari dua hari yang lalu, BaekHyun masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya, dan kesedihannya.

_Chagi~ kau tidak sendirian.. aku selalu bersama mu setiap saat, setiap waktu._

_Aku menjadi hal penting bagi hidupmu, jaga baik-baik, percayalah aku akan selalu menjaga mu melewati jantung itu. _

_Temukan namja lain .. berjanjilah padaku.. kau akan bahagia, karena aku juga akan bahagia dimanapun aku berada. Meski sulit tanpa mu.. tapi aku akan bahagia, terlebih aku tahu ada satu cinta lagi..yang akan membuatmu bahagia,bahkan lebih dari cintaku, memang aku sudah rela mati untukmu.. tapi cinta bukan diukur dari itu.._

_Aku hanya menunjukkan betapa aku sangaaat mencintaimu, aku tidak rela jika aku melihat mata itu tertutup mendahuluiku. Selama ini kurasa sudah cukup bagimu mengenalku bukan? Karena itu kau tahu aku sangat egois, tapi namja egois ini sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, Wu Baek Hyun.. kkk~ tetaplah berbahagia.. jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh._

_Dan janganberhenti untuk tersenyum untukku.._

_Saranghae.. Byun Baek Hyun.._

Kai mengakat tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Baek Hyun yang masih menapak didada kirinya.

'_Kris.. semoga kau bahagia, terima kasih, aku akan menjaga Baek Hyun, bukan karena kau.. tapi karena aku juga ingin menunjukkan betapa aku sangaaat mencintainya.'_

.

.

.

**Sakura**

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bo'ong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mwo?! Ceritanya aneh.. Chagi! Kau membuat Novel aneh lagi.." Ucap seorang namja tampan pada istrinya yang tengah sibuk memasak didapur.

"Appa~" Namun namja tinggi itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berceramah dipagi hari, seorang yeoja kecil nan imut tengah menarik-narik lengan bajunya.

"Kris appa~" Kris, namja tampan itu tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut yeoja mungilnya yang sedikit tomboy.

"Waeyo Wu Yi Hyun?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Apa cerita yang appa bacakan tadi itu nyata?" Tanya anak itu polos. Kris tersenyum kemudian dengan raut wajah yang terkesan dibuat-buat. "Tentu tidak.. mana mungkin kisah appa dan umma mu menyedihkan seperti itu?"

"Lalu?" Kris kembali tersenyum.

"Itu hanya karangan aneh eomma mu Yi Hyun Chagi~" Anak manis itu tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Apa yang katakan tadi Kris Wu?!" Geram seorang namja cantik berambut agak panjang, jadi mungkin akan susah bagi kalian menentukan gender namja cantik itu. Kris tertawa aneh , kemudian menarik pinggang istrinya. Namja mungil itu tersentak, suaminya tidak paham situasi eoh?

"Jahat.. " Tapi sepertinya disini tidak hanya Kris yang lupa situasi, Baek Hyun pun sama.

"Ya Changi~ kau ini. Nanti cantiknya hilang loh.." Baek Hyun diam, dan lebih cemberut dari sebelumnya. Kris menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku tidak suka.. karena ini sad, dan beakhirnya kau dengan namja lain, lagipula untuk apa kau menggunakan nama kita berdua eoh?" Baek Hyun berhenti dari acara ngambeknya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berfikir sejenak.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. tiba-tiba saja terlintas dipikiranku untuk menggunakan nama kita berdua.." Kris diam sebentar. "Lalu, siapa Kim Jong In?" Baek Hyun menggidikkan bahunya.

"Molla.. nama itu tiba-tiba saja ada diotakku."

"Jadi.. semua yang ada disini hanya bohong?"

Plettak

"Aww.."

"Jelas saja Kris Wu pabbo, suamiku, ini Cuma novel." Ketus Baek Hyun menepis kasar tangan besar itu dan berlalu kedapur. Kris masih mengaduh sakit karena pukulan spatula yang mendarat kasar dikepalanya. Yi Hyun memilih diam, sudah biasa jika bertengkar, tidak akan berakhir kematian, hanya berakhir dengan suara-suara aneh dikamar Baek Hyun dan Kris, appa dan eommanya, atau kalau tidak, kadang dapur terkunci, dan suara aneh itu muncul dari sana. Yi Hyun juga tidak tahu, anak berusia tujuh tahun itu masih sangat polos.

"Hehe.. Yi Hyun-ah.. kau berangkat dengan Kyung Soo ne?" Yi Hyun memandang aneh appanya yang mengendap-endap ke dalam dapur. Dan..

BRAKK

"HUWAAA.. KRIS WU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN..." Teriakan melengking itu membuat Yi Hyun hampir saja tersedak.

.

.

.

"Eomma gwaenchana?" Tanya Yi Hyun. Baek Hyun hanya tersenyum penuh paksaan, masalahnya area belakang nya terasa sangat perih, sedangkan sang pelaku sudah kabur ke kantor, bahkan dia menyuruh Baek Hyun yang menjemput Yi Hyun, karena Kris harus lembur.

"Ne.. eomma baik-baik saja.."

"EOMMAAA!"

CKKIITT

BRAKK

"Eom-ma.." Lirih Yi Hyun., Baek Hyun mengangkat wajahnya dari stir mobil, dia mengecek kondisi anaknya, baik-baik saja. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Baek Hyun terlihat sangat panik. Tapi Yi Hyun menggeleng lemah, dia menunjuk ke arah depan. Baek Hyun sontak membulatkan matanya. Benar, dia tadi hampir menabrak seseorang, dan malah menabrak sebuah pohon sakura.

Bugh~

Baek Hyun menyuruh Yi Hyun untuk tidak turun, dia menghampiri namja tinggi yang tengah terduduk memegangi sikunya.

"Nugu? Tuan kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baek Hyu pelan dan berjalan menghampiri namja itu. Namja itu mendongak, mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang hingga akhirnya Baek Hyun mengulurkan tangannya. Namja itu menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baek Hyun takut. Namja berkulit kecoklatan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Gwaenchanayo.."

.

.

"Siapa nama anda tuan.. ikut saya, saya akan menyembuhkan luka anda."

"Kim Jong In.."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

**Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

.

.

"Mwo END!? Aissshh.. tidak seru, Ceritanya menggangtung?!" Gerutu seorang namja tampan menatap namja mungil yang tengah membaca novel diatas tempat tidur, namja mungil itu menaruh kaca matanya dan balik menatap sang namja tampan.

"Sudahku bilang bukan? Berhentilah membaca cerita Fiksi mengenai aku dan Kai.." Ucap Namja mungil itu enteng.

"Ya! Fans gila, kenapa harus buat fiksi KaiBaek, kenapa tidak KrisBaek saja?!" Namja tampan, leader EXO-m yang terlihat selalu dingin itu kini menekuk wajahnya kesal dan menghampiri Baek Hyun, pemilik suara indah berwajah cantik itu.

"Kenapa Kau tidak cari FF mengenai kita berdua saja?" Baek Hyun terlihat lebih dewasa dalam mengambil sikap, dan justru Krislah yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Kris malah bergelayut dilengan mungil Baek Hyun, membuat Baek Hyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku hanya penasaran Byun Baek, lagipula.." Kris menyeringai lebar, Baek Hyun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau akan kesulitan berjalan jika aku membaca Fiksi mengenai kita berdua.." Kris berbicara setengah mendesah membuat Baek Hyun bergerak gelisah.

"Ja-jangan baca yang ada Nc nya pabbo!" Ucap Baek Hyun kesal. Wajah manis itu memerah sempurna membuat Kris tidak tahan untuk menyerangnya saat ini juga. Kris segera menagkap pergelangan tangan Baek Hyun.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kris, Baek Hyun gelagapan, dia tidak akan selamat, jika seperti ini.

"Haus.." Kris diam, jika dia menyerang namja mungilnya sekarang, kasian juga, lagipula jika Kris memberikan minuman yang lebih kenal –you know what?—maka .. dia akan lebih haus lagi batinnya menyeringai, ternyata dia percaya dengan alasan sederhana kekasihnya tadi.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Kris membuat wajah Baek Hyun berseri-seri, dengan cepat dia melangkah belum sampai beberapa langkah Kris kembali angkat bicara.

"Tapi.. jika kau menghindar.. Baby, maka tamatlah riwayatmu.." Seketika bulu kuduk Baek Hyun berdiri. Dia tertawa aneh dan langsung melesat keluar. Langkah nya terhenti melihat seseorang yang kebetulan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baek Hyun hyung.." Baek Hyun tersenyum.

"Jongin.." Namja Tan, dancer EXO-k itu balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

Chu~

.

"Saranghae.. Baek Hyun hyung.."

"Nado.."

.

.

.

**END **/yang ini beneran/

*plettak =.=

Hehe.. /ketawa aneh./

Kalian suka? /ngarep/ tadinya mau dibuat Angst, tapi emang dasarnya ga bisa bikin FF yang begituan, dan saya yang memang ga mau ada FF Angst, karena saya begitu menyayangi mereka. /Baek Hyun, Kai-ssi, Kris-ssi/ acieehh..

Penah saya sangat menyukai Lu Han-ssi karena senyuman menawannya, aku berfikir betapa lucunya maknae Oh Se Hun-ssi karena kepolosannya, aku memuja Kris-ssi karena ketampanannya, dan aku mengagumi pesona dan karisma kuat Kim Jongin-ssi.

Tapi saat aku membuka dan menutup kembali mata ku, hanya ada bayangan namja manis yang sangat aku cintai .. To My Beloved Bias, Byun Baek Hyun. Shiners.. jebal, cintai Baek Hyun sampai akhir, jangan pernah berfikir berpaling pada yang lain. Jeballl.. :')

Geure.. saya badmood ngelanjutin FF 'This Is My Family' . terlalu banyak Silent readersnya. Ckck, jangan salahkan saya. ._. /dibakar rame-rame/

Eko(?) ehh.. OKE! See You~

Hye Sung.


End file.
